Cassandra R. Middles
"I'll always be in the middle of the next big story" - On her passion for gossip and stories. = WIP. will work on more later if you know me, feel free to add your name to relationships and blurb about us = Cassandra 'Cassie' Rose Middles '(b. September 24, 2004) is a Muggle-born witch, who was raised in Bristol, UK to parents Jerimiah and Rose Middles (née Smith). Her first unexpected act of magic was when she unintentionally apparated into a class that she was late for. Cassie was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry some years later. Her parents were very excited when she was accepted into the elite school for magic, melting down a few stocks and bonds to let her have a comfortable life across the country. She was sorted into the Gryffindor house, though the Sorting Hat would've also preferred her in slytherin for her ambitious nature, it saw her courage and leadership like qualities of a Lion. '''Presently, '''Cassandra was a student and editor in chief of the school news paper, the Owl Post. Her favorite classes were Alchemy, Charms, and Transfiguration, though she did struggle and try hard to keep up in the other classes, including asking for remedial lessons to catch up with her year. She was also Prefect and Head Girl , the badge given to her to 'keep her busy' and out of Fischer's hair. She wasn't the most popular for a time, due, in part, to her actions, rumours, and dramatics of the time, causing Cassie to be more withdrawn compared to her previous years. She has since graduated from Hogwarts. ''(('OOC Note: ** WIP. ** The following information may not be '' used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely. Ongoing RP sections will not be included.)) Biography Early Life Cassie grew up in a well off family. With her two parents and felt she was an only child. She went to a preparatory school for her early school years, was decent, if not barely passing, in classes, and was always surrounded by friends, being the popular, overly outgoing girl in all her classes. She has two best friends from home that she writes to regularly, along with her parents, named Sarah Jane and Jennifer Moral. When she was 9 years old, her brother Eddison James Middles, age 5, passed away tragically, though she has no recollection of it. his death has caused Cassie to have a bad memory problem, making her very spacy and often she needs to write down her daily activities to remember what she did. Locals will rumor that she witnessed her brother's death, it having been claimed a murder. She fully believes she's an only child, any memory of him completely suppressed. Her parents shelter her ever since, only allowing her to be at Hogwarts when not with them. Otherwise, she helps around her father's bar when home or around the house when not working, spending time with her friends while at the bar. Life at Hogwarts Years 1-5 Cassandra was always the nosy student throughout the years, though her first few she was trying to find her footing. Cassie would tag along with the older students, trying to be with the popular crowds and fit in, though most normally shoved her aside, not wanting her to participate in their mischief or more adult hangouts. This led to her habit of snooping, following others and sneaking in small spaces, listening quietly and never saying a word. She'd write it all in her memory journals and has several books of secrets of the schools, though she leaves her older books at home with her family, each with locks on them. Other Random Bits from Past Years Cassandra and Flying: Cassandra cannot fly, no matter how many times she tries. Bad experiences from being bucked six feet across the yard, or somehow trapped up on the roof of the castle, Cassie's always grumbled over it, and if offered as the only means of transport, she might drag her feet and have a minor tantrum..while eventually hopping on the broom. The Sorting: Year 6 The 'Hag' Cassandra started out in full swing as she always did, immediately picking friends and enemies with er reporting. With the hag reports going around, it was her new found mission to figure out who the hag was, resulting in her constantly sneaking out around the school and trying to figure out where the hag might be hiding. It was in November when she finally gave up her search, and the day after, she got attacked. She has a horrible sleeping pattern ever since the attack, resulting in a slight neuroticism of writing, pacing, restless sleep, and the urge to go walking and confront the hag, her fears long gone of her. She has pieced together now that the hag may not actually be a hag, and is trying to break down more and more of the story to see what the final result is. Over the years, many dramatics have happened, including finding out who the Hag of Crowscreep really was, and introducing the Dark Wizard into her and many other's lives. Along with this, Cassie dealt with many basic school drama. Love break ups, worrying over grades, her troubles wih her memories. Her biggest relief was the summer day she'd unblocked the memory of her brother, though it started out with vomit over the thoughts, it helping cassie finally start to process memories and recollections easier, but not perfectly. School life: After getting not so great O.W.L.s her past year, Cassie has been kicking herself in the butt, trying to get in a better gear for the slowly impending N.E.W.T.s. She is currently tracking down all the professors to as for remedial lessons, going to all the study sessions, and even tries to push her fellow housemates to do their homework so she can get help with hers. Gossiping: Cassie was always the school gossip, causing drama, spreading rumors, and planting words in others. but ever since the hag attack, she's completely ditched basic gossip and has worked to be more serious and professional, feeling the Hag case needed to be solved; not only for the well being of her house, but for the potential of the best story of her life. Blackouts and Space outs: Occasionally Cassie will be standing around, spacing out. she most likely has forgotten where she was or what she was doing. she tries to hide it though and will make up phony excuses to cover it up. If she ever passes out, collapses, or for any reason, goes unconscious, she will normally lose her whole day, or the last time she journaled something. this has screwed her over several times and it makes Cassie want to write almost constantly so it doesn't happen often. 7th Year: Current School year: (wip) Fall-Winter Term: Winter-Spring Term: Head Girl Whenever someone asks "How is Cassie Head Girl?" there's never surprise on the head girl's face, nor is she ever hurt. she'd gained the badge a week after being expelled from the school even. Many believe that Cassie only received her prefect badge her sixth year to keep her out of trouble. Some do actually see right and reason for the girl's power. Ignoring most dresscode and curfew, Cassie does treat her badge seriously. It's her best connection with reaching professors, taking care of younger students, and breaking up fights. The prefect bath is a nice perk as well. The Owl Post Leader and Editor in Chief, the Owl Post is her baby. She loves those that come and help out and constantly strives to put forth strong articles, silently disappointed when it's filler or something that goes against her beliefs. She's currently taken a step back from the post, letting Saffron Foxclaw cover for her. She loves her paper, but too many issues have kept her from enjoying writing and supporting it as much as she used to. She mainly does photography and helps the other writers and contributors with their articles, instead of anything in the spotlight. She'll be leaving it soon with graduation approaching, though Cassie is sure that the Owl Post is in good hands, Having Saffron take it over soon. Personality Appearance Cassie is rather odd looking, her green eyes brighter than most, her clothing style ranging from tom boy laziness to preppy and tight fitting. she has freckles all over her body and barely any on her face, is seen chewing her nails when stressed out so they're normally repainted daily. She used to have dyed red hair but now currently its a chocolate brown. She'll cut and grow it every other week, always fickle about her looks and appearance Her teeth are white and magically straightened. She's got rather thin and flat except for her behind. She's rather short, at a total of 5'2 and though she's skinny, she's nearly all muscle from constantly working out and being active,though she's rather clumsy. her ears stick out rather awkwardly and because of all these odd features, she sees herself as funny looking and plain jane and actually is really surprised if anyone finds her cute. She'll often make grotesque faces back at them in response. Sounds: Bristolian accent, practiced to sound Oxfordian. Only has her natural tone around friends or when she's happy or scared. She loves to sing, well practiced and is a meszo soprano, though her talking voice is a gentle alto. Reeks of strawberries and lemons.always. Traits and Behaviors Those who see her know she is constantly squirming, moving, writhing, unable to keep still. Sounds: Her voice is practiced and well trained for a posh teenager, Using well rounded constants and accents on words. When she is in a great mood, her voice is nearly chime like and melodic, almost as if she is singing what she speaks. Whenever put in a situation where Cassie needs to sound professional, she speaks with almost a snobby rehearsed drawl, Speaking more like a reporter than a 18 year old girl. Memory Issue: Cassie Middles suffers from a recovering Short Term Memory Loss Disorder. She's getting better about recollecting her memories, but is often seen spacing out, her gaze glazing over at times, or forgetting where she was going. She's a lot better about it, and tries to work hard to keep up with others, or is constantly journaling to never forget, just in case. Amorentia Scents: Strawberries, Nap Books, Onions Magical Abilities and Skills Potions Defense Against the Dark Arts Transfiguration History of Magic Herbology Charms Alchemy Divination Animagus: Cassie has been studying the procedures for becoming a Legal animagus for years, from hours on end of studying, practicing on her own in transfigurations, and her meditations she does as well for Apparaitions. Currently, she has only been able to produce feathers in a botched attempt, giving her a clue of what her final form will be, eventually becoming a blue and white tailed Parrot. She's finally had one successful change, and used it to sit atop the castle roof. Apparations: Cassie as of Spring of 2022, can legally apparate where she pleases, after passing a test by Professor Rae Auroline. ARGH Singing Writing Painting/Photography/Sketching Yoga and Long Distance Running Possessions Wand Oak, 7.5, Dragon heartstring core, received in Diagon Alley at age 11. Her father let her get an Ivy trim on the handle for her 15th birthday. QQQ Addicts Cassie is a loyal member of 5 years to the QQQA, a Quick Quote Quills Addicts Group. She receives a pack of quills a month with a certain color/sparkle/shine, ink, and writing style. She owns more quills than the hogsmeade shoppes. Toad Sir Gunther the Ribbiting, age 9. Loyal pet and familiar, loves sleeping in Cassie's hair. Memory Journal Due to Cassie's odd memory problem, She always keep a memory journal in her shirt, in her pants pocket, or in her boots. She will have an anxiety attack if it's ever lost. Cassie has gone through well over 300 books in her life of writing. Key Ring Briony has the other half, a lock. Given to her on her birthday Amazing Tie Given to her by Upton. They traded and hers says UZ with his having a CM at the end. Magically Charmed Pouch Currently in said pouch: ♦Extra clothes ♦Money and Allowance. Muggle and Magical ♦blanket ♦hoardes of potions including dittany, murtlap essence, common poisons antidote, Euphoria, Laughing Potion, Dizziness Draught, Developing Solution, Pepperup, Calming Draught, Invigoration Draught, allergy vials, dreamless sleep, wit sharpening, manegro, and Bruise paste. ♦Journals, notes, shared parchments, homework, diaries ♦a step stool ♦basic school supplies ♦Porkus and their tank ♦foods drinks and mugs ♦at least 50 quills, quick quote quills, bottles of ink, pencils, pens ♦2-3 Manual Cameras and rolls of film ♦Owl Post office key ♦ARGH Parchment ♦Old out of date glasses Relationships Friends ((Not everyone in the sim wil be included unless we RP daily together. apologies)) Briony Rookswood Cassie's best friend, Girlfriend , one of the loves of her lives. She would do anything for this girl, always and forever. She loves seeing Briony relax around her more than she might with others, and after years of friendship, Briony left a kiss on Cassie, starting an awkward at first, turned into an amazing relationship, a trio with Upton as well. Cassie probably spoils her the most, constantly sending gifts, care packages, and trying to take Briony on dates. Upton Zero Cassie's other best friend. They both seem to love acting out together, always jumping or pushing on each other, rumoring into many thinking they were dating. Cassie will always have his back, no matter what situation he is in, her loyalty in Zero and Briony stronger than anyone else in the school. They have stopped each other from making dumb mistakes, helped have fun ones, and she would do anything for him and Briony, no matter what. They're best friends and inseparable in their trio with briony, though Upton is Cassie's closest confidant and means everything to her. Ecko Jean-Martian Having the most rocky relationship in the world, Cassie and Ecko remain friends, though tension has risen a few times both romantically and in a fighting sense. They both love dueling together, talking about life and animals, or making s'mores. Recent events have caused them to have an awkward freeze in their relationship, making Cassie unsure on how to approach him. Edward Kelsey The wicked Hufflepuff, that Cassie adores. She loves testing him or getting the normally scowling boy to smile, and has been seen letting him off the hook without punishment when found, him fighting two others in his house. She was also his first kiss and they do joke often George Maculey The Prat. He was someone Cassie avoided for several days, constantly asking her out or being far too full of himself. After an odd date, finally, she seems okay with him. Sometimes. She'll still get into a heated argument over anything that challenges her liberal ways, but has appreciated his presence and slight support lately, and now considers him a good friend. Saffron Foxclaw Her newest most closest best friend. Now editor in chief of the owl post for Cassie, as well as co prefect, she is constantly seen with the ginger, and now normally keeps a few extra snacks in her bag, for both Briony and Saffron They've now become best friends, and saff will be taking over the owl post once cassie's graduated, while they both have a new member take Saffron's spot as well. Aria Kenden Someone Cassie instantly clicked with, and all thanks to a tumble down the stairs with Upton Zero. She thinks Aria is rather cute and funny, already seeing potential i being close friends. Cassie does try to help Aria with her veela crush and drooling, occasionally having to distract her or cover the girl's eyes. Sephirah Larkham Cassie's old close friend and head trouble maker, now graduated. Also Cassie's first kiss while on a Euphoria potion. They used to host weekend parties in secret locations once a week, as long as another party isn't planned. Other Relationships Christopher James Findley Cassie's now ex boyfriend. They were together several months, it then becoming off and on after a break up through jealousy. They still try to remain good friends, though there is always slight awkward tension. She honestly just hopes he'll find happiness either way. They first got to know each other romantically at a campfire party, he then asking Cassie to the winter ball. She awkwardly accepted after first denying him and they'd been inseparable for several months. It was when he started getting jealous over Upton Zero and cassie's closeness that they started to fight more over his jealousy. At first, Cassie broke up with CJ, and CJ even had to leave school for a little while to recover from what she believed to be depression over the scene. when he came back, they instantly got back together for a few weeks, only to have him break up with Cassie over a few other instances. Currently, they're beyond broken up, not talking, and avoiding each other int he halls. Cassie left him to hope he'd find happiness, but the feelings seem to have backfired, making her feel like the bad guy. Nyle Arens Loves to mess with him, normally somehow upsetting Arens in any conversation, she loves to pick on Arens with a love hate sort of relationship, though friendship has been attempted several times. Now that they are head boy and girl, things have changed quite completely. They put on a face to others as though they are a good team, though fighting seems to always be their motive when they speak together. After a recent snog and then an odd meeting, Cassie now is avoiding Nyle fully, as well as taking on both of the head student duties on her own. Alexander Attlee Alexander and Cassie tend to butt heads, their lifestyles causing them to make different things important. Classic blood status issues arise frequently in conversations, which Cassie tends to overturn swiftly as it is old tack-tics of embarrassment to her. Wyeth Ehrenbock Cassie only became close with Wyeth after saving him from the lake in December. He is the reason cassie learned how to swim, Is constantly worried about him but tries to keep a smile on her face when they speak, hiding any worry in her tone. She does miss him though, wondering what happened, the last few times they've spoken now. Sylvain Finley Sylvain and Cassie somewhat dated for a few days, though they didn't last long, thanks to his jealousy. She keeps trying to fix the friendship but they seem to be on and off every other day. Her first male kiss. They're now rocky ever since he started dating Lukka Rookswood as well as rumours of a fight in the great hall, naming the two as the main attackers. Cybil Deverill Once Cassie's best friend, now constantly at amiss. Cassie is unsure of how to approach her anymore, feeling that she herself has messed up too much to ever fix their friendship again. Lukka Rookswood Brother to Cassie's best friend Briony. Her relationship with him has been a tumultuous one. For Cassie however too many odds have stacked against him, starting with nearly killing Upton Zero in the clocktower after Lukka cast flippendo at him. There have also been an uncomfortable amount of rumors concerning his temper and fights, one of which prompted a massive cardiac emergency in Briony. Cassie is now paranoid of Lukka doing something else rash, causing him to be her current biggest fear in school. Helena Arlet In the past, feared by Cassie, making Cassie extremely harsh with her words, trying to hide her fear. Cassie will normally return any threats sent her way from Helena, as well as having started the nickname "Haglena." she has attempted to patch things up several times, but Cassie's pride and brattiness seems to ruin any chances of apologies. They've been up and down for the entirety of the year, and after recent events, is now hated by Helena again, causing Cassie another struggle at Hogwarts. Cassie currently struggles to show Helena Nami Kim Cassie is unsure of what to think of Nami. After she nearly killed Upton, sliced off Cassie's hair, and then beat Cassie up to a pulp in the girl's bathroom, Cassie and Nami somehow were able to make a truce in their feud as long as Nami hurt noone else. Cassie's now worried after Professor Grimsbane has seen in her memories that Nami might come back at her, though she repeatedly told him that Nami and her are okay now. Sumi Park Cassie actually fears Sumi more than Nami. Nami is all confrontation while Sumi is sneaky, and she feels this is a lot more dangerous than blows to the head. She feels lucky to not see the girl that often. Professors (wip) Zimelda Zemeckis The now Ex potions professor at Hogwarts. Cassie and Zemeckis were extremely close for many months, talking in office meet ups, sharing remedial lessons together, and Cassie actually knew quite a bit what the Potions Mistress was up to. She was conflicted with love and hate for the woman, treating her almost as a maternal figure while at the same time, trying to figure out what the witch's next step was. Cassie was always concerned with the well-being of the school, but at one point, almost sided with Zemeckis in her take over of Hogwarts, feeling she would be just and fair. This quickly changed the more wicked the woman appeared to be and now Cassie is left in conflict and embarrassment for her actions and trust, not fully knowing how to move on at this stage. There are times where Cassie occasionally misses the woman, but she'd never admit it publicly, with worry of someone misinterpreting her. After almost a year of absence, seeing Zemeckis come back has been the biggest surprise for Cassie this year, especially the woman changing her approaches. Cassie often wonders if she ever had anything to do with Zimelda's new behaviour, but is proud of the woman either way, and hopes it stays genuine. Daisy Wibault Guidance councilor-type professor for Cassie. Like she is with the rest of the school, Daisy enjoys sitting down, listening to the children talk, whether good or bad, and is always there for her. She helps Cassie try to be better with creatures, working he way up from owls. Hannah Fischer Headmistress during the past few years of Cassie's residence at Hogwarts, and a friction filled relationship. While the woman probably means well, there's been a few times that have really impacted Cassie's outlook on her own future, the biggest being a 'blackmail' of sorts. She'd been told to write an article of Zimelda, pushing out gossip and rumours of the dark potions mistress to get students against the woman. Cassie immediately went to Zem, told her everything and was told to still publish the article, something that really messed with Cassie's pride in her truth with the newspaper. She'd gone from loving writing and reporting, to now going more towards fictonal writing, in a means to avoid more potential bad influences. Juniper Green Linnie Gothly Laurie Gothly Arklin Owsley Norma Lapere Blanche Ipswich Family Jeremiah Middles- Father, age 43. Muggle. Owner of a very well established bar out in Bristol that even Celebrities 'slum' to visit. His bar contains a large stage for singing, performing, jazz bands, and even burlesque shows, though when Cassie is home over the holidays, she's normally singing and performing, as well as bartending and waitressing for him. Rose (Smith) Middles - Mother. age 41. Muggle. Substitute teacher at the primary muggle school Cassandra attended. She loves to cook and sing, singing after work at the bar Jeremiah owns and runs. When not teaching, she's working at the bar or with the husband as a loyal and loving housewife. Eddison James Middles- deceased brother that ,for years, she had no recollection of. Died in a mysterious way, rumored murdered and witnessed by Cassie, scarring her memories horribly. Fully believed by Cassie that he never existed. Now that Cassie has gotten the memory back, she constantly is striving to make it up to him, working harder to stop bullying, striving to be a better and more outgoing person for him, even in the most difficult times. She may be seen often with first and second years, constantly protecting them, looking after the, as if they were her own brother. Bo- Age 32, family friend, chef to Jeremiah's bar, and secretly there to protect and oversee Cassandra whenever home. He's also who takes care of her plants, flat, and vespa when she's away, and makes the best vegetarian dishes Cassie's ever had. Whenever she's homesick, his food is normally the first thing Cassie thinks of. Gossip ((This can be used ICly)) I heard she used to be super close with Professor Zemeckis. Is she a death eater supporter?-A Certain Slytherin She always seems like a total idiot, especially around her girlfriend and boyfriend, is she on amorentia?-A doubtful ravenclaw She's been odd ever since summer started, less aloof and a bit more serious. What happened? -An aloof Hufflepuff She taught herself how to swim in the prefect bath, Overwhelmingly smells like strawberries and lemon. What, does she live there now? -A fellow Gryffindor I heard she doesn't want to be a reporter anymore after last term, something about it being too dirty for her to feel comfortable anymore. Now she wants to write Fictional Fantasy Novels. -An owl post member. She has a competitive streak. snog tetris or bingo or something with saffron. what's next? -a hopeful hufflepuff -------Other stuff you might know------ GRYFFINDORS YOU FREAKING KNOW ME. DON'T RP BEING OBLIVIOUS. I'm your prefect and head girl. & 4th-7th houses: most of you will know me unless you're a total hermit, here's what you'd know. -She's muggleborn -cassie is very forgetful and sometimes spaces out in the middle of the school, forgetting what she was even doing there. -she's oblivious. always. -her best friends are briony rookswood and upton zero. Also dating them now. -she sucks at anything except spell work, normally in remeidals and tutoring classes -she is obsessed with writing/drawing/art/singing -she is allergic to cats -she is prefect of Gryffindor house as well as editor in chief of the owl post -she's known for hosting random parties for any occasion -she doesn't eat meat -she has a pet toad -she's very clumsy and unlucky -She was very close with Zimelda Zemeckis -She isn't a fan of most professors. -She barely passed most of her OWLs -She's a tomboy. -her ex is cj findley. -She normally ignores anything relationship wise. ever. flirts too. -She's splinched at least once. Behind the scenes *'Cassandra Middles' is a character portrayed by cassandramiddles Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net *She was once leader of the Owl Post and Head Girl Category:Relationships Category:Students Category:Gryffindors